


a new day yesterday

by bevcrushers (dothraloki)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraloki/pseuds/bevcrushers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's too old now, too experienced now to brush away help when it holds out a hand to her - to not recognize when she needs the space and the time to forget about battle plans and tactics and weapons stockpiling – to simply forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new day yesterday

If this week has been one thing, it's hellish.

Nerys is not the kind of person that gets easily burnt out, she's the kind of person that works and works even when there's no end in sight, even it seems futile no matter which way you look at it – but this week has been a trying one, and Nerys feels like she's hanging on by a fraying thread.

The Dominion War lurks, ever present. It's something unseen but it's certainly something felt. She's seen it in the crew too, eating at them, flaying their nerves raw. Even the civilians, who are by no means clued in on details of it all, don't sit right anymore, don't laugh easy, and it's been an awful long time since she's passed someone on the promenade who isn't wearing that permanent look of dread in their eyes. Nerys wishes more than anything that she could so something for them, but even evacuating Deep Space Nine would be useless – the threat of the Dominion is suffocating and all encompassing.

Jadiza catches her on her third raktajino of the morning and tells her – no, _orders_ her to meet up in the holosuites after her shift is up. Nerys' is almost on the edge of brushing her off, telling her not to worry, that she has too much work to and not enough time for whatever story or game Jadzia's programmed for them, but then she doesn't. She's too old now, too experienced now to brush away help when it holds out a hand to her - to not recognize when she needs the space and the time to forget about battle plans and tactics and weapons stockpiling – to simply _forget_. So Nerys smiles that tight smile she's starting wearing again nowadays and at the end of her duty shift, she lets Jadzia drag her up to the holosuites.

She's expecting Arthurian legends, or saunas, or even an evening in a Berellian nightclub – she steels herself for the most impossible, the most wild, the most downright dangerous experience Jadzia can conjure up but she _doesn't_ steel herself for the Kendra Valley. Jadzia's programmed it all, right down to the tall grasses and the lilacs that grow interspersed between them and in that moment Nerys feels like crying.

“Is this alright?” says Jadiza tentatively, because Nerys hasn't said anything for a full minute – and what could she say to the person that's managed to figure out what she needed most in the universe, before she was even aware of it herself?

“Yeah,” Nerys manages finally.

They sit on rocks overlooking the valley and watch the moons fade across the horizon and Nerys thinks about Jadzia. She thinks about the way Jadiza radiates calm and certainty and consistency. She thinks about the way, when Nerys herself feels like a spinning top, spinning and spinning out of control, Jadiza is the one that steadies her, grounds her. She thinks about that way of Jadiza's that brings everyone down to her level, reducing everyday stresses until everything seems simple, easy - and not for the first time, Nerys wonders how the hell she does it.

“You look like you're thinking hard over there,” says Jadiza, a smirk in her voice. “Which, as you know, is the opposite of what I brought you here for.”

Nerys lets her head fall back against Jadzia's shoulder. “You know, I really needed this.”

“I know,” says Jadiza, softer now. “So let's stay here for a while. There's no hurry.”

And for once Nerys lets herself believe it.

 

 

 


End file.
